My Brother Fred Forgot
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: My brother forgets a lot of things. Simple stuff really. But important things too.
1. Prolouge

**My Brother Fred Forgot**

**Prologue**

My brother Fred forgot a lot of things.

Aniverseries, brithdays, homework, relatives who haven't seen since your third bitrhday party. The stuff you'd expect any normal person to forget.

But then there are the really important things he forgets, like family or people he's been around his entire life.

It's something I've lived with all my life.

As his twin, it's my job to remind him of everything. I have to tell him where to go, what to do, who people are. You know, basic stuff that should be ingrained within his mind. He may be the mastermind behind our pranks, but I'm the one who thinks things through and makes the plans.

But when Fred forgot something closer to him that anything else, it caused a great big rip in my life that just couldn't be mended with simple Spellotape.


	2. Anniverseries

Chapter One

Aniverseries

* * *

Fred had never been good with remembering things that had happened way before we came onto the spot. Like when people were married or graduations or anything like that.

Which was why he always tended to forget Mum's birthday. But he made up for it in his own way, always with me by his side. I doubt if there was ever a time when we weren't together.

Well, maybe that time we were five and Mum made us seperate because we set her anniversery cake on fire. The nice one Dad had made for a change.

I'm still not sure how we did that, but that day was one of worst of my life.

I sat in front of a mirror for hours and asked questions and made replys I thought Fred would give. Mum came in during one of our 'conversations' and I think that's when she realized just how close we were. So, despite her anger, she dropped the punishment, telling us never to do it again.

It was one of the only times we listened to her.

So, when her anniversery came in our first year of school, we managed to make her a present from all the pictures we had taken of Hogwarts. She really liked it when she got it a few days later than she should have.

But then again, Fred _did_

forget to mail it. 


	3. Birthdays

**Chapter Two**  
**Birthdays**

* * *

Fred Weasley was a frightfully forgetful person. I had always dreaded exams at school because I thought he would never remeber anything, especially in History of Magic, where he caught up on his sleep.

But, then again, I did that too.

Birthdays were one of the things that threw him off. I think the only birthdays he remembered were Harry Potter's and, of course, ours. After all, Mum made a big fuss about Harry like he was her own son. Considering his relationships with Ron and Ginny, I'd say she wasn't too far off.

Of course, no one was ever immune to our pranks, except for Bill and Charlie. We liked them. They were awesome. Well, there was the one time where we were in Egypt and put beatles in Bill's soup... Maybe Sirius, but only because we could never out do our marauding idol (though neither one of us was very keen on being locked away in Azkaban).

I'd have to say out seventh birthday party was by far the most memorable.

Never. Bring. Muggle. Children. To a. Wizarding. Birthday. Party. Never, nope, nada, nein, and just **NO**!

Fred and I had snuck away from the village and wandered around the village for a while. Then we met Jane. Strangest Muggle we've met since Dudley Dursley.

We played together for a bit (she was a trouble maker like us) and then we invited her to our birthday party.

Big mistake.

By the time Mum and Dad found our she had no clue what magic was, we'd gone through magical crackers and Fillibuster's Fireworks. They had to wipe her memory and we never saw her again, until we were eighteen. She was working in the post office. And she was _really_ pretty.

Fred forgot her and, well, she forgot him too.

* * *

**Aro the Evil Demon: **Wow, I didn't expect this story to become popular so quickly

**Spycier: **Yea, I mean **Silvertounge's Daughter**, **Heart of the Phoenix** and **Patty The Purple Platypus** have all put this on **Story Alerts**

**Aro: **Don't forget **I didn't kill the queen** added this to **Favorite Stories**.

**Spy:** Thanks so much guys!

**Aro:** And if there is anything else you can see Fred forgetting, let us know in a **Review**.


	4. Homework

**Chapter Three**  
**Homework**

* * *

My brother's mental capacity for remembering things was usually drowned out by all the ideas he had running around in his head. Which is why I had to remind him about homework.

Snape and McGonagall were never particularly happy when you had nothing to show for your efforts made outside of class.

O.W.L.s was a particularly hard time for us.

With all the homework teachers assigned us, Fred almost had a brain hemmerage every day. No, strike that. Every /class/.

If he remembered to do it, he forgot it in the common room. If he went to the library to study, he got distracted by Madame Pince's shiny shoes. If I was with him, he wanted to pull pranks on people.

And, after all the reminders I pounded into his head, he still forgot his homework.

* * *

A note from the author's:  
- **Mickey-The-Amazing**: thanks for adding this to Story Alert!  
- **hideyowifehideyokids**: thank you for your reviews!


	5. Relationships

**Chapter Four**  
**Relationships**

A lot of girls we went to school with might say Fred was a bit of a womanizer.

Really, he just forgot who he was dating.

Girls would ask him out and, whether or not he was paying attention, he'd always say 'sure.' Sometimes, even I had trouble with keeping up with his girlfriends... until they thought he was cheating on them.

Then I was the one they cried to, the one they yelled at, the one they bloody SLAPPED! Oh the horrors of being an identical twin.

But it had its advantages, too. I still miss those occasional glomps and snogging sessions.

Not that Fred cared. He forgot them as soon as he said 'sure.'


	6. Maps

**Chapter Six**  
**Maps**

* * *

We got lost quite often, especially when Fred was the ones with the directions. Like that time we were flying away from Hogwarts after our spectacular escape from Miss I'm-A-Toad-Grrr-Harry-Potter-Lies. We were lost until I rammed Fred with my broom and grabbed the map. As it turns out he was following a map to a resturant called Big Al's Fish Farm. What the ruddy hell is a fish farm?

Anyways, the one thing I never expected anyone, not even /Fred/, to forget was that brilliant Map. Ah the wonders of the Marauder's map.

One of the weirdest days of my life happened when Fred misplaced it. This was one thing I let him deal with on his own.

He tore through the common room, got yelled at by the Fat Lady when he accused her (he forgot she was just a painting) of stealing it, given detention by both Snape and McGonagall for destroying their classrooms before he came to me, almost in tears.

He told me he couldn't find it, couldn't possibly remember where he left it.

I smirked.

Then proceeded to explain what he did with it.

Honestly, I can't believe he forgot giving it to Harry. Well, maybe I can.

* * *

A/N:  
Thanks to  
**DaughterOfWolves23 **for Story Alerting this.  
**RiverPhoenix** for your wonderful reviews and Story Alerting and Favoriting this.  
**digigirl02** for reviewing.


	7. Pets

**Chapter Six**  
**Pets**

* * *

Fred, surprisingly, was never one to forget pets, but things did happen. Like getting bored with them. Oh how I felt for those poor Pygmy Puffs!

When we were ten, we found a puppy in one of the fields. Fred, promptly deciding to bring it home, named it Bludger. And so he was. For some reason, we were not allowed to have dogs in our house, but Fred decided, like always, to ignore that rule and kept Bludger in Ron's room.

The following days, Fred and Ron grew closer to the golden retriever, while Percy grew sick. Every time we would play with the dog and come downstairs to eat lunch or dinner (or in Ron's case, breakfast as well), he went into a raging fit of sneezing and coughing. Of course, Mum was completely baffled, but I think Dad might've had a clue as to what went on in the attic bedroom.

About a week after we found Bludger, Mum began finding torn shoes and Daily Prophets scattered around the house. Of course, being the little trouble makers we were (and still are), we obviously 'had absolutely nooo clue what happened'... and then we blamed it on Ginny.

Eventually, as all things do, our time with sweet, little, puddle-making Bludger came to an end.

We had been trying to give him a bath one Sunday when Mum was out in the garden. We had him all soaped up and in the bathtub, and everything was going perfectly.

Until we invited Ron to help.

The prat left the door open and splashed the poor puppy with hot water. Bludger ran out screaming in his little puppy way, covered in suds, before ramming into Percy. He fell down the stairs and broke his glasses, as Bludger jumped all over Ginny, who squealed happily at the puppy, before running out into the garden. Needless to say, Mum wasn't to happy that a dirty dog dragged all the clean linens all over the yard.

Fred, however, wasn't as upset as Ron or I was. He had forgotten we had a puppy three days after Dad left him at Jane's house.


	8. Pants

**Chapter Seven**  
**Pants**

* * *

This might have been one of the most embarrasing things ever forgot.

When we were kids, he would take his pants off and tie them around his head, then run around screaming about how his clothes were trying to eat his head.

He always got in trouble for that.

But Mum believed he would grow out of that... and, technically, he did. Stop screaming and running around with pants on his head.

I was completely shocked by him in our fifth year.

One Saturday, I had gone down with Alicia and Angelina to meet Lee at breakfast, leaving Fred still asleep in the dormitory.

Giggles broke out as soon as he walked into the Great Hall to ind us.

Fred had fogotten his pants.

* * *

A/N: Thanks **xteamxjacobxbabyx** (go werewolves!), and **NotADreamYetNotANightMare** for Story Alerting this.  
As well as **Silvertouge's Daughter** (thanks again for the Pygmy Puff idea!) and **NotADreamYetNotANightMare** (thanks for loving it!).


	9. Timing

**Chapter Nine**  
**Timings**  
**[Warning!: Contains Major Angst!]**

* * *

Wanna know the key to pranking?

Timing.

Everything is about timing. That Swamp we set off in our 7th year is a perfect example.

Unfortunetly, all time runs out. It did for us.

And it was all Fred's fault!

I can't believe that idiot! this was the one thing he should've remembered!

Barty Crouch Jr./Moody screamed it loud enough. He shouldn't have turned to laugh at Percy! Okay, maybe I'm being a bit harsh on Fred. I mean, I'd be freaked by Percy joking, too.

I blame Percy!

...no, it's my fault for not being there.

I miss you Fred.

(please don't forgert me, again...)


	10. My Brother Fred Forgot

**Epilouge**  
**My Brother Fred Forgot**

* * *

My brother Fred forgot  
He tended to do this a lot

He forgot our mother's anniversery,  
And her birthday

He forgot homework  
And pets and maps  
As well as relationships

And due to some of Mum's rants  
He occasionally forgot his pants

But perhaps,  
When he forgot 'Constant Vigilance!'  
It cost him more than dignity

Because I just can't see  
How he forgot me.

* * *

A/N: And it's over [sob]. But fear not! We're going to do a story where we actually delve into George's memories and have dialouge! So, please, keep an eye out for it! It'll be called, **My Brother Fred**.

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing this story, we appreciate it you guys!_

**Bri P.**  
**DaughterOfWolves23**  
**Feiring**  
**Heart of the Phoenix**  
**hideyowifehideyokids**  
**i didn't kill the queen**  
**Magicgirl29**  
**Mickey-The-Amazing**  
**NotADreamYetNotANightMare**  
**Patty the Purple Platypus**  
**RiverPhoenix**  
**Silvertounge's Daughter**  
**xteamxjacobxbabyx**


End file.
